The sound of Cloud
by RyuxBathory
Summary: Hibari Kyoya , sa vie.


« **H** ey papa, c'est quoi la solitude ? »

Seul. Il avait toujours été seul depuis ce jour. En fait, c'était que maintenant, alors que tout était fini, qu'il regrettait.

Il se souvenait. Il avait 12 ans. C'était son frère qui conduisait. Il riait. Lui aussi souriait. Il souriait, il était vivant. Humain. Il n'était pas solitaire. Il regardait son frère qui conduisait. Il était assis à côté de lui. Son frère riait. Ils se ressemblaient énormément, à la différence qu'il avait des cheveux longs.

« Petit Oiseau, tu veux aller où ? »

« N'importe où tant que tu ralentis. »

Il se souvient du choc. Un choc violent, un choc puissant qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Il s'est évanoui. Il s'est réveillé plus tard. Dans un hôpital. Il n'avait pas grand-chose, une légère cicatrice à la carotide, mais rien d'autre. Il regardait le plafond, quand ses parents sont venus. « Il est mort. » Il n'avait rien dit. Il était mort avec son frère ? Non. Il avait mal. Trop mal. « _S'il avait suivi les règles, il ne serait pas mort._ » Son frère de 17 ans. Il a pleuré. Il avait mal. Encore une fois, il avait mal. Il ne voulait plus que quelqu'un meure. 3 ans plus tard, ses parents étaient partis, lui laissant la grande maison. Vide. Complètement vide. Comme lui. Vide. Mort. Sans rien d'autre que la nuit. La solitude. Tout le monde devait suivre les règles. Et il ne devait plus s'attacher. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné alors qu'il avait besoin d'eux pour vaincre le fantôme d'un frère parti. Ils finiraient tous par l'abandonner.

Il a donc suivi les règles, les désobéissant pour certaines, pour protéger les gens. Mourir, il s'en foutait ; il voulait juste que personne ne meure. Personne. Il ne voulait plus s'attacher. Il avait regardé le temps défilé. Il avait attendu. Il avait même appris à se battre, pour passer le temps. Trouvant un plaisir malin dedans. Pourquoi ? Ça lui faisait penser à autre chose, ça lui vidait l'esprit. Si son frère avait respecté les limitations, il serait vivant, et lui, il ne serait pas seul, à regarder son ami le temps défilé. Cette phobie de la mort touchant les autres le suivait, cette phobie de la désobéissance.

Il y avait eu Sawada, qui avait tout bouleversé. Quelqu'un qui se disait son ami. Mais il ne ressentait rien, comme s'il était vraiment mort. Et il ne voulait pas ressentir, de toute manière, il ne voulait pas penser à ses sentiments de faible. Ils sont tous faibles. Ils avaient tous besoin des gens pour vivre. Ils pouvaient tous sourire, tous être vivant. Mais pas lui. Il n'avait pas le droit. Et il y avait Rokudo Mukuro, qui l'appelait comme lui. Non, il lui ferrait payer, personne ne pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Y avait bien Ryohei qu'il appréciait, car il était vivant, et il faisait tout pour Kyoko. Comme il avait tout fait pour lui. Et Yamamoto, qui souriait toujours, qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Pourquoi ? Il devait inspirer la crainte, il inspirait la crainte, mais lui, il n'avait pas peur de lui. S'il n'inspirait pas la crainte, ils mourraient aussi. Il y avait aussi Dino. Le cheval ailé qui voulait à tout prix être son ami. Pourquoi à lui ? Et l'arcobaleno de la tempête. Il ressemblait à son frère, et quand il avait vu ça, il avait eu envie de le tuer. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait son visage. Et aussi qu'il s'était surpris à espérer qu'en fin de compte, c'était son frère. Et I-pin. Il admirait sa force. Puis, elle était une enfant, perdue, comme lui. Mais elle vivait. Pas comme lui.

Il y avait eu Chrome aussi. Elle était comme lui, seule. Abandonnée par Mukuro. Elle lui ressemblait, et il s'était souvent demander est-ce qu'il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas, il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais chercher à savoir. En fait, il voulait juste qu'elle reste près de lui, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une ombre dans sa vie, mais une ombre colorée. Il appréciait sa compagnie.

Sur sa cicatrice, il avait fini par se faire tatouer une ombre d'oiseau. Une minuscule ombre d'alouette. Pour lui. Il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre et il restait encore là, à attendre. Ils avaient fini par mourir, et la semaine dernière, il avait enterré le dernier. Lambo, le dernier à partir. Ça avait commencé par les arcobaleno et Uni. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas fait attention. Puis Gokudera. Il n'avait pas fait trop attention non plus. Puis Haru, assassinée. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de la brune. Puis Ryohei. Ça lui avait fait étrange. Il s'attendait presque à le voir arriver en hurlant, mais rien. Premier vide, puis encore un. Il se sentait seul, mal. Rien que des ombres, des souvenirs. Il ne reviendra pas comme lui, car ils l'avaient abandonné.

Ça avait été Kyoko puis Dino. Et là, un autre vide. Pourquoi avait-on tué le cheval ailé ? À cet instant, il avait l'impression qu'on ne s'attaquait qu'à ceux qui étaient proches de lui. Puis ça avait été Rokudo Mukuro et il en avait ri. Mais Chrome avait pleuré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui avait fait mal et pour la première fois depuis 22 ans, il prenait quelqu'un dans ses bras. 22 ans qu'il n'avait ressenti de chaleur humaine ; mais les nerfs lâchent. Et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il aimait ce contact doux, cette chaleur humaine, et les cheveux violets qui lui chatouillaient le nez. Il aimait ça, le fait d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme lui, en fin de compte. Et elle, elle pleurait, car elle avait perdu la seule famille qu'elle avait.

Il comprenait sa douleur. Une douleur sourde, une douleur lourde, qui déchire les entrailles. S'il te plait, souris. Voilà ce qu'il voulait dire à la jeune brune. Mais il n'avait pas le droit, car il devait être seul. Pour qu'elle ne meure pas elle aussi, parce qu'ils devaient vivre, tous.

Ce fut Yamamoto et encore une fois, il restait de marbre. Il refusait juste de voir la vérité en face, qu'il était faible, et depuis longtemps, qu'il savait ressentir la peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait PEUR. Ou plutôt, la second, étouffé par elle, il ne se sentait plus vivre. Et si, en fin de compte, il était juste las d'être seul ? Lassé d'être lui-même, de s'enfermer dans sa carapace ? Comment pouvait-on avoir autant besoin d'une voix ? D'une simple voix qui souriait ? Il ne savait pas. Tout n'était pour lui que quelque chose de loin.

Il avait aimé, à sa manière, mais il avait aimé. Las d'être seul, peut-être, mais on pouvait toujours voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres quand il était auprès de la gardienne, un léger sourire, qui s'effaçait dès qu'on le regardait. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter, peut-être, car Chrome Dokuro était un vrai soleil à ses yeux. Elle restait forte, elle était elle-même, elle le craignait encore, malgré qu'elle soit forte. Elle était belle, elle était elle-même.

Et elle, c'était comme lui. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, s'attacher à une personne. C'était dangereux, mais il avait encore une fois, transgressé ses règles. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer quand elle était loin, il se sentait si mal, la douleur dans son cœur était telle qu'il en devenait encore plus irritable. Elle devait rester à ses côtés, pour ne pas mourir, prétexte stupide. Elle avait eu un enfant, et l'avait appelé comme lui, cependant ; il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Regardant juste, ce petit enfant qui l'avait remplacé. Même si, en fin de compte, il n'avait jamais existé.

Les alliés, les uns après les autres, tombaient. Les alliés, les uns après les autres, disparaissaient. Et à la fin, il ne restait que lui. La solitude. La fin. La tristesse. Tout ça. Il ne ressentait rien. Juste du vide, assit devant son temple. À attendre la fin de ce monde. De son monde. Il regardait sans voir ; aveugle. À vrai dire, ça faisait 80 ans à présent qu'il se demandait pourquoi il vivait, pourquoi ils étaient tous morts, mais pas lui.

« Papa, il faut que tu rentres. »

« Je ne veux pas. »

La voix du jeune homme aux yeux violets sonnait comme un glas en fin de compte. Il savait très bien qu'Hibari Kyoya était mort depuis longtemps, depuis que Chrome avait été assassinée. Ou alors, depuis que le frère de Kyoya était mort. Il avait échoué dans sa mission. Et s'ils avaient suivi les règles, ils seraient tous vivants. Et l'alouette regrettait, car il avait été plus fort que tous, que la mort elle-même. Mais il n'avait réussi qu'à la vaincre une seule fois, et ce fut pour lui. Et maintenant, il était là, à regarder ses petits-enfants grandir. Sans Chrome. Sans Takeshi. Sans Ryohei. Sans personne sur qui s'épauler.


End file.
